the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Chug
Chug You are experienced at draining drinks quickly and in multiples—an ability likely gained from spending too much time at the tavern waiting for your party to show up. Prerequisites: Con 13 Benefit: You can drink two potions with one standard action. This feat cannot be used when applying oils. When retrieving a stored item, you may retrieve two potions with the same action. You apply triple your Constitution modifier when calculating how many alcoholic beverages you can tolerate before being sickened (see Pathfinder Game Mastery Guide). You gain a +4 bonus to Fortitude saves against ingested poisons. Familiar Fetch You have trained your familiar to fetch small objects for you. Prerequisites: Ability to acquire a familiar Benefit: If your familiar occupies your same square at the beginning of your turn, as a swift action that does not provoke opportunities, you may command your familiar to retrieve a stored item from anywhere on your person and place it in your free hand. This consumes a full-round action for your familiar this turn, which also does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Note: Utilizing this feat requires that the familiar be able to manipulate and carry the desired object. Hidden Flask You excel at concealing and retrieving hidden reservoirs of liquid—good for the long dungeon crawl or the long day at work. Prerequisites: Sleight of Hand 1 rank Benefit: You can retrieve a hidden item as a move action that doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. You can avoid attacks of opportunity from retrieving a stored item, drinking a potion, applying an oil, or reading a scroll by succeeding on a Sleight of Hand check with a DC equal to the opponent’s Combat Maneuver Defense. You get a +2 bonus on this check and on checks to hide small objects on your body. On the Go You can retrieve gear and drink potions while on the move. Prerequisites: Dex 13 Benefit: You can retrieve one stored item, drink a potion, or apply an oil as a free action combined with a regular move. You gain a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunity caused when you retrieve a stored item, drink a potion, or apply an oil. A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses. Scroll-Slinger Your fingers are especially nimble when dealing with magical scrolls. You never get a paper cut. Prerequisites: Scribe Scroll, Profession (Scribe) 3 ranks, or Craft (calligraphy) 3 ranks Benefit: You can retrieve a stored scroll as a swift action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. You gain a +2 bonus to Use Magic Device checks to decipher a written spell and to use a scroll, to caster level checks to cast a spell of a higher caster level from a scroll, and to concentration checks when casting a spell from a scroll. Shield Inventory You are practiced at using your shield to guard from enemy attacks while retrieving and using items from your gear. Prerequisites: Shield Focus Benefit: When using a shield, you do not provoke attacks of opportunity for retrieving a stored item, sheathing a weapon, drinking a potion, applying an oil, or reading a scroll. When using a heavy shield or a tower shield, you may carry items in your shield hand as though you were using a light shield. Category:General feats